Slender man's Good Timez
by vampectits
Summary: Can Slendy find love?
1. Chapter 1

Slenderman was teleporting through the woods oe day. He was looking for little bois to penetarate with his long spindily and og so pleasuring handeses in the woods. Gliding along silently through the night he came across a small boi. The boy was lying face up, unblinking. Slendy thought that the boi might be dead, however he thought it peculiar that the bois' penis was out and erect. wrapping his warm, suited body around the bois corpse, he heard a small dog barking at him. He turned to face the dog. He thought about it and came to the conclusio that fucking something while it was still alive might be more pleasureable as he could hear it scream when he gave it his long spindly zinger in the butt. picking up the the smal poodle, he turned it so tht uit was facing away from him. slendy's tight fighting pants magically fell of and his muscular but oh so skinny thighs were revealed. he touched the dog to his penis and instantly grew hard. he moved the dog away again for a moment and then istantly thrust his hips forward again. the dog wailed as the long skinni cock made its way up its rectum. In 15 seconds it was over. Slendy's penis had ripped through the dog's entire body. since the dog was already in such a great position, he decided he would make it a cozy for his penis. However, he realized that a single dog would not do so he slnked off into the night looking for more animals for his cozy.


	2. Chapter 2

Slenderman was hard pressed for finding more dogs. So he decided to go into the city. He found a woman walking down the streets of a sleepy town nearbly. He saw no dogs but the woman somehow attracted him. He decided that he would very much lke to have this woman as a patr of his cozy. he teleported up to the woman who screamed in response and pulled a gun out. Knowning that he must be in danger now, he released his tentacles for battle. One long and slimy tentacle wrapped around her hand, causing her to drop the gun. The woman blushed as the tentacle squeezed harder and harder. The woman became ever hornier until she wet herself. instinctively seeing this as an aggressive action, slenderman's lashed out at her pussy. as the tentacles were wripping through the uterine ligning, the woman immedeately got her period and the ground was stained a poetic red. growing hard at this, slenderman found it hard to coninue and he grew hard. However, because he was in battle mode, his penis became a giant tentacle. he withdrew the tentacle wich was in her wet and bloody pussy and thrust his newly created penis deep into her. the tentacle burst out of her stomach and went into her mouth, she began wrapping her tongue around the tentacle and sucking. The tentacle grew harder and went throught the back of her head. Continuing down through to the anus, it ended up wrapping itself around itself. this completed the cycle of the triple dick trick, the cycle was complete and slendermans peins was now the sexual light of the world, it would start a new religion.


	3. Chapter 3

Years passed and slender mans hellacious antidisestablishmentarianistic penis became a god amongst the sleepy towns of the area. Once a year slender man would get a new offering and if slendy fucked it, it would become the only legal fetish for the next year. However, one year the town was struck with tradgedy and all the folk ever had to offer slender man was shit. The land became a wasteland were many piles of shit lay around and the people fucked them. In the 69th year of shitfuvking, A man came to the study the strange remnants of people who remained there. This happened on the coming of Slenderman which angered slendy. This man might bring the people which would dissuade his followers. So he got a gang together and went to rape the man. However, when they tried to rape there wasn't enough space for their cock's in all his orifices. So they tied him down and jacked off all over his body. The Bukakke was so great that all who were there went into a trance. Here they saw the future. The world would be destroyed when it drowned in semen and blood. The problem was that the man who came was actually a robot. So that he wasn't killed he asploded hisself. The nuclear bomb killed the entire civilization. Many ancient ways of preforming magic through sex were klst that day. Slendy would search the world trying to teach people these ancient ways again, but none that he found could perform such feats. The magic would kill them. There are a few who found these ways through chance. But these are rare occasions.


End file.
